kerosrealmfandomcom-20200213-history
Allure Empire
Description Known throughout the universe as literally, the most beautiful creatures alive. The Allures are an all-female race that use the power of magic to do the unimaginable. They come in all sorts of different forms. No two Allures are the same. Appearance Allures are usually ranged in height between four feet to seven feet tall. Seven feet is very rare. Most are found to be around five feet to six feet tall. They usually always have extremely long hair that glows or has some magical properties. An Allure's hair is her pride. Without it she is shamed. Another pride of an Allure is her husband.Allures have unique body structures. Some of them have scales while other have fur or human-like skin. Some have fish-like appearances while some appear feline. Allures have never been known to grow obese or large. They are all slim and have curves throughout the shape of their body. Each Allure has a unique magic trait. Some might control fires while some might be water-based. Some might have the ability to control clouds, air, storms, etc. Some might be able to create earthquakes. Some might just have simple combat magic. There has only been one Allure ever recorded to have been born without magical capabilities. There has never been an ugly Allure. Each is beautiful and unique. Though they are an all-female species, they do have their own children that they gain by mating with humanoids from other races.The Allures also hold elections each year to see who is the most beautiful among the entire species. For a time, an Allure named Ariana won the contest fourteen years in a row. History Far before present day Keros, there was an era called the Desiccation Crisis. This was when the evil lich named Silence was keeping the lands of the East sucked of all of its magic and life. Things were dying and the creatures' souls were being sucked on like a tick sucks blood. An especially powerful witch lived in the land. She was one of the most beautiful creatures in the land, if not the most beautiful. Her name was Zali She promised Silence that if he stopped sucking away life, she would marry him. So he gave in to her and stopped the life sucking but the East was still dead and dry. Soon Zali and Silence had many children. Several of them were female and were the most beautiful creatures the land had ever seen--taking from their mother's side. The others were males and they were hideous creatures taking from their father's side. Silence wanted to banish the daughters because of their magical power and beauty which made him thin they'd overthrow him. Zali wanted to banish the sons for their hideousness and their crimes against the Eastern peoples.Eventually Zali and the daughters left Silence and the sons. In rage, Silence began to suck away the world again. Silence sent out his many liches to find them but no matter where they looked they simply could not find them. Zali had taken the daughters to a secret mountain where she raised them for five years. By the end of the five years they had reached adulthood. She told them to stay at the mountain just a little longer. She went out and found kind and peace loving males from other races that she thought would make suitable husbands for the daughters. She brought the men back to the mountain and each daughter was married that day. They had many children and generations passed. Zali lived as she did not age like normal creatures. More and more generations of these female creatures were born. Eventually Zali had an army of daughters and led them against Silence in a war. The Desiccation Crisis was ended when Zali banished the sons of Silence to a Prison Realm she created where they'd remain until they died. Then her daughter named Sildin killed Silence and the land's life essense began to return over the next months. The Allures began to prosper and grow into a huge nation adored by all of Keros. The only race of creatures in Keros that didn't seem to love and adore the Allures was the Darklings of Dark Mountain, the Children of Mallis and the Darkness. Category:Empires